Hermès
Hermès est un Dieu Olympien, servant de messager royal des Dieux, dans le film d'animation de Disney, sorti en 1997, Hercule. Présentation Pouvoirs et compétences En tant que dieu, Hermès possède les pouvoirs et capacités naturels tels que l'immortalité, l'omniprésence, la force surhumaine et la magie. * Hermès utilise la magie via le Caducée (son bâton). * Les sandales ailées permettent au dieu de voler et de se déplacer à une vitesse extrême en tant que messager des dieux et Dieu des voyageurs. * Hermès peut voler ou simplement bouger son corps extrêmement vite, assez vite pour accomplir des tâches comme cuisiner en quelques secondes. Appearances ''Hercule Hermès est vu pour la première fois à la cérémonie, célébrant la naissance du bébé Hercule, où il complimente Zeus pour les festivités. Et on le voit aussi quand Hadès entre dans les festivités. Plus tard, Hermès aperçoit les Titans retournant au Mont Olympe et alerte rapidement Zeus, Héra, et les autres dieux pour la bataille. C'est le dernier dieu (à part Zeus) à avoir été capturé, enlevé par Peine et panique, ce dernier lui vole ses lunettes pendant que le premier aboie dans ses oreilles. Après l'arrivée d'Hercule et la libération des dieux, Hermès regagne ses lunettes et bat les sbires d'Hadès avec son bâton. Lors de la finale du film, Hermès est présent pour célébrer le triomphe d'Hercule. Il appelle les Muses à chanter une "Une étoile est née" au moment où le film se termine alors qu'il joue du piano. [[Hercule (série télévisée d'animation)|''Hercule La Série]] Dans la série animée, qui se déroule pendant les années d'entraînement d'Hercule sur l'Ile de Phil, Hermès fait des apparitions occasionnelles et rejoint parfois Hercule dans l'une de ses mésaventures. Par exemple, dans "Hercule et la Bacchanale", il se porte volontaire aux côtés d'Hercule pour surveiller l'île de Phil pendant que le satyre part pour le week-end. ''Tous en Boîte Hermès a fait quelques apparitions fugaces dans la série animée. Dans "Donald veut voler", ses chaussures sont utilisées par Donald Duck alors qu'il essaie d'apprendre à voler lui-même, ce qui échoue. Anecdotes *La phrase préférée d'Hermès est "Mec". *Les lunettes d'Hermès ne semblent pas seulement esthétiques, il en a besoin pour voir clairement dans la scène où les Titans prennent d'assaut l'Olympe. *Dans la mythologie grecque, Hermès était aussi le dieu des bergers, des voyageurs, des marchands, des voleurs et de tous ceux qui vivaient de leur esprit. Comme la plupart des dieux majeurs, il était un fils de Zeus. Même si Hermès était le dieu des menteurs et des voleurs, il n'a jamais volé ou menti - mais souvent il ne disait pas toute la vérité. *L'homologue romain d'Hermès s'appelle Mercure, qui est aussi le nom d'un élément chimique que l'on trouve à l'intérieur des thermomètres, comme la planète la plus petite et la plus intérieure de notre système solaire. Galerie Art conceptuel HermesConceptArt MichaelSwofford.jpg|Character design by animator Michael Swofford. HermesMichaelSwofford2.jpg|Art by Michael Swofford. HermesMichaelSwofford3.jpg|Art by Michael Swofford. Hermes GeraldScarfe.jpg|Early Hermes design by Gerald Scarfe. HermesIDionis.png|Concept art Hercules char line up253.jpg Captures d'écran hermesherc.jpg hermesherc3.jpg disney hermes.jpg Hercules and the Apollo Mission -Hermes.jpg Hercules - The Apollo Mission - hermes.jpg hermes disney movie.jpg Hermes disney 2.jpg Hermes disney.jpg Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-9047.jpg Tapestry of Fate01.gif Hermes HouseofMouse.png|Hermes in the ''House of Mouse HermesHerc&Phil.jpg Zeus and hermes.jpg Zeushermes.jpg Tumblr n75awqJLZh1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Hades&Zeus-Hercules and The Driving Test07.jpg hades-Hercules and The Tiff on Olympus07.jpg Hermes2.jpg Hermes without his glasses 001.PNG Donald and Hermes.jpg Hermes Hercules4.png Hermes Hercules5.png HermesPainPanic Hercules3.png HermesPainPanic Hercules4.png Hermes Hercules7.png HermesZeusHera Hercules4.png HermesZeus TheApolloMission1.png HermesZeus TheApolloMission2.png Hermes PoolParty3.png HermesHercules TapestryOfFate4.png Hermes ReturnOfTyphon2.png Hermes ReturnofTyphon3.png Hermes ReturnofTyphon4.png Hermes ReturnofTyphon5.png Hermes ReturnofTyphon6.png HermesHercules TheBacchanal3.png Hermes TheBacchanal4.png Hermes TheBacchanal5.png Hermes TheBacchanal10.png Hermes TheBacchanal7.png Hermes TheBacchanal13.png Hermes TheBacchanal8.png Hermes TheBacchanal9.png HermesBacchus TheBacchanal6.png HermesBacchusAdonis TheBacchanal3.png HermesHercules TheBacchanal6.png HermesHercules TheBacchanal9.png Hermes TheGoldenTouch2.png Divers Hermes HerculesAnimatedStorybook1.png|In the Animated Storybook. HermesZeusHera Comic.png|The comic adaptation of the film. en:Hermes Catégorie:Personnage Catégorie:Personnage masculin Catégorie:Personnage d'Hercule Catégorie:Personnage d'Hercule (série télévisée) Catégorie:Personnage de Kingdom Hearts III Catégorie:Personnage grec Catégorie:Personnage divin Catégorie:Dieu Catégorie:Personnage doublé par Patrice Dozier